Live With Harmony
by DarknessSlayer
Summary: (Complete) A vampire from Buffy's past returns to Sunnydale. When the vampire causes some chaos Buffy finds herself and Spike battling to the death with the vampire.
1. Live With Harmony

It was another gorgeous night in Hellmouth central, Sunnydale. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara all sat in Xander's nice apartment. Xander had bought it for Anya since she had begged for it. He loved to make her happy. Xander invited everyone over for a movie and popcorn to spend un-slayer time together. Buffy sat on the floor beside Willow, her gaze stayed on the T.V. set.  
"That Snoopy!" Xander laughed. 

He sat on the tan leather couch, watching the T.V. set. He had also bought the couch for Anya, it was very expensive. He gave her everything she wanted. Anya sat on the couch beside Xander. She groaned and leaned back.  
"Xander...I don't like this movie there is no money in it.." She exclaimed.

"Ma-Maybe it is because it is a cartoon." Tara responded, sitting in a tan leather chair beside the couch.

Willow stayed quiet, chewing on pieces of popcorn. Buffy smiled as she watched the T.V. set.  
"You got to love snoopy." Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Xander turned his head, looking at the door before he stood up. Buffy turned her head as she watched Xander. Xander walked to the door and opened it to see the platinum-haired vampire standing in the doorway.

"Spike."

"Yeah, I'm here for Buffy." Spike replie.

Buffy watched the two men as she kept quiet.

"To bad, she is spending time with us, you know, her friends." Xander said as he looked at Spike.

Xander never really liked Spike. He hated him so much. He gained more hate when he found out the vampire was in love with his best friend, Buffy. Spike never liked Xander either. They always fought each time they were around eachother.

"Oh sod off and let the Slayer out." Spike growled angrily.

Buffy sighed and stood up, picking her leather jacket up and walked to the door. Xander looked at Buffy puzzedly.

"Buff', where you going?" Xander asked.

"I promised to patrol with Spike." Buffy replied, another sigh being heard.  
Spike grinned, looking at Xander

"Bye now."

Buffy left Xander's apartment, Spike followed close behind her. Xander sighed after shutting the apartment door. Willow looked over to Xander, her head tilted.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We barely see Buffy anymore unless she needs a demon reasearched or something." Xander replied, his answer sounding weak. He sat back down on the couch beside Anya, who was now flipping through a LIFE magazine. Xander growled suddenly.

"Damn, Spike."

Buffy and Spike arrived at the cemetary quickly, walking through the gates. Buffy pulled a stake from her jacket pocket, walking beside Spike. Spike looked over at Buffy and smiled.  
Spike loved everything about The Slayer, How when she walked her beautiful blonde hair bounced or when she moved her hips swayed gently. He loved the nights she spent in his crypt with her in his arms. He loved how she breathed gently on his chest during those nights as she slept. He loved the way she looked at him made him ache or how soft her delicate skin was.  
Spike took a stake from his leather duster pocket, turning his gaze to up ahead of himself. Buffy walked along, still looking in front of herself. Spike stopped, a thought going into his mind.

"Crypt checking, night, Pet."

"Alright." Buffy responded with a slight nod.

Buffy turned and walked to the closest crypt, Spike following well behind. Buffy lifted up her foot and knocked it into the crypt door, using her Slayer strength. Buffy and Spike watched as the crypt door broke off the hinges and flew foward, hitting the ground with a crash.

"You could do it that way." Spike blinked.

Buffy walked into the crypt, her black boots making a clanking noise. Spike looked at her with adoring eyes, his eyes trailing up and down her body. Buffy was wearing her leather jacket over a red tank top. she also wore light blue jeans and black boots. He grinned. "Nothing here." Buffy said as she walked around the crypt.  
The crypt was dark and dusty. It also smelt pretty bad, something had to have lived there before. Not all crypts were like this, Spike's was very homely.

"Yeah, It is deserted."

"It was..." A feminine voice said from the direction of the door of the crypt.

Buffy and Spike turned to see the blonde haired woman and a brown haired man, standing in the crypt doorway.

"Harmony." Buffy said, her eyes widening a bit

"Harm..." Spike said after Buffy, blinking a bit.

"Spikey." Harmony responded, "And Slayer."

Buffy blinked a few times, looking to the brown haired man Harmony was with. Spike also looked over to the brown haired man.

"Who is this?" Spike asked, his gaze returned back to Harmony.

"This is Marius, I sired him." She responded with a slight smile.  
Buffy burst into hysterical laughter at the thought. Harmony looked over to Buffy and glared, hate running through her veins of cold blood.  
"Harmony...Sire?" Buffy laughed harder.

"You can leave now...this is my new crypt." Harmony bellowed with anger from Buffy's laughing.

"No."

Spike and Marius watched the two girls talk. Spike loved how Buffy worked. How she spoke drew him mad, he loved her voice. Marius on the other hand, loved Harmony with his cold dead heart because she was 'hott' In his words.

"Yes...Or I'll..." Harmony paused to think.

"You'll do what?" Buffy asked, her hands placed on her hips.

"Marius and I will fight you for it!" Harmony responded, her face going into their demon features.

Marius saw Harmony's face changed and morphed his own, grinning with showing fangs.

"Bring it on." Buffy grinned, moving her body into the fighting position. Spike moved to Buffy's side, grinning at Marius.

"And the fight begins."


	2. Live With Harmony 2

Harmony ran at Buffy, her vampire speed getting the best of her. Buffy quickly reacted, grabbing Harmony and flipping her forward onto her back. Harmony slammed hard onto her back inside a coffin inside the crypt, filled with bones. Harmony winced, laying on her back, the pain unbearable.

Spike grabbed Marius and slammed his knee up into his gut. Marius collapsed to the floor, pain rolling through his stomach. Spike picked up Marius, knocking his fist across his jawline. Marius's head jerked to the side and got angered, hitting his palm up the nose of Spike. Spike stumbled back, his demon features taking over his face, giving him the vampire strength and speed he needed to kick ass.

Buffy ran to the coffin to pick Harmony up. Harmony lifted up her foot and knocked it hard into the face of Buffy. Buffy falls back, her nose in pain from the intense hit. Harmony flipped up, jumping out of the coffin. Buffy grabbed Harmony and slams her fist up under her chin. Harmony falls back to the floor, holding her chin.  
Spike stands up after being knocked to the floor. He grabs Marius and launches him into a crypt wall. Marius slams hard into a crypt wall then slides down it, pain running through his body.

Harmony stands up, angrily, she reaches into her leather pants pocket and pulls out a pocket knife, flipping it open. She swings the knife at Buffy's face. Buffy ducked the knife, making it go over her head. She stands and grabs Harmony's arm, knocking her knee into her stomach. Harmony fell back, swinging the knife out again. This time the knife slashes Buffy's arm. Buffy could feel the warm blood moving from her arm and looked to see a wound. While Buffy looked at her arm, Harmony slammed her boot into Buffy's face as hard as she could. Buffy flew back and slammed into a crypt wall hard, sliding down in pain.

"BUFFY!" Spike yelled when he looked over to see Buffy on the ground.

Spike left Marius on the floor where he was, running to Buffy. Harmony growled and grabbed Marius, running them out of the crypt quickly. Spike kneeled by Buffy, helping her up a bit.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, his eyes looking into hers.

"Yeah." Buffy replied, holding the wound on her arm.

Spike took Buffy's hand and moved it, seeing a bloody gash. He sighed and looked back into her eyes.

"Let's go get this fixed up." He said lightly.

Buffy nodded, getting herself onto her feet. Spike looked at her then placed a hand on her back, beginning to walk them to the crypt door. Buffy walked with Spike, holding her arm tightly. Spike walked Buffy to his crypt which was only across from the crypt they were in. He escorted her inside and jumped down the trap door with her. Buffy walked to the bed and sat down, holding her arm. Spike walked to a table and opened up a drawer, pulling it out to reveal some medical supplies.

"Here we go." He said as he saw all the medical supplies.

Buffy sat silently, watching Spike. Spike grabbed some gauze, medical tape, and a washcloth from the drawer then closed it. He walked to Buffy and sat on the bed by her, moving her hand. Buffy looked at Spike, smiling little. Spike dapped the wound with the washcloth, getting the blood from it. He placed the gauze over the gash and taped it up, eyes looking at his work. Buffy smirked, standing up.

"Thank you." She said lightly.

"No problem..." Spike said, his eyes meeting contact with Buffy's.

Buffy moved in closer, looking up into Spike's eyes. Spike looked back, his head tilted. Buffy launched out at Spike, her lips pressing hard against his. Spike grabbed Buffy's hips, kissing her back with passion. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, staying close. Spike also realized how much he loved the taste of cherries on Buffy's lips each time they shared a kiss. It was not often. But he wanted her happy and would do anything for her to love him.

Buffy kept her arms around Spike's neck as he layed her down on the bed, still sharing a kiss. Spike kissed back still, holding Buffy close.

"Wait!" Buffy yelled after breaking the kiss, "Dawn and Giles! Harmony!"

Spike jumped up, releasing Buffy. Buffy got up and quickly ran and jumped up the trap door. Spike followed behind quickly, trying to keep up.


	3. Live With Harmony 3

Buffy ran out of Spike's crypt with him following. As she ran she though of nothing except how stupid she was to know Harmony was in town and how she left Dawn and Giles in the house alone. Harmony had an invite when Dawn invited her in last time unintentionally. Spike ran after Buffy, trying to keep up with her still. Buffy ran quicker, past buildings and houses. 

Time passed and Buffy stopped in front of her house, freezing. Spike ran up behind her, exhausted.

"Well." Spike said lightly.

"Oh no..." Buffy said, looking at the direction of her house.

The door was wide opened and was cracked. She quickly ran to the house and inside to see everything destroyed. Spike followed her inside.

"Giles...Dawn!" Buffy bellowed as she ran around the house in search of them.

Spike ran up the stairs to see if anyone was up them, jumping over broke items. Buffy ran through the house, into the dining room.

"Dawn...Giles!" She yelled again.

"Buffy..." A weak voice said coming from behind the table.

Buffy noticed the voice and jumped over things to get behind the table.

"Dawn." She said seeing her little sister on the floor.

Dawn layed on the floor, her head wounded and blood dripping down. Buffy kneeled by her, seeing the gash.

"Oh god." Buffy said.

"No one is up there." Spike said, running into the dining room.

"Spike get an ambulance."

Spike nods and runs into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing 911. Buffy looked at Dawn, sighing, Dawn kept her eyes closed in a wince.

"Dawn, what happened?" Buffy asked, looking at her sister.

"Harmony...took Giles...attacked me.." Dawn said lightly.

"Yes Revello Drive." Spike confirmed as he talked on the phone. He then hung up, running back to Dawn and Buffy.

Buffy stands up and rips a piece of cloth from the curtain. She returned to Dawn, pressing the cloth to her head. Spike watched Buffy and Dawn, speechless. Buffy looks up to Spike.

"Stay with Dawn, I need to call Willow." She said.

Buffy stands up and lets Spike take her place, walking into the kitchen and picking up the phone. She dialed Willow's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Willow answered on the other end of the phone.

"Willow, I need you to meet me at the hospital."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Hello!" A male voice shouted from the door, "Paramedics!"

"In here!" Spike shouted back, holding the cloth to Dawn's head.

"Please meet me there." Buffy answered and hung up, running back to Spike and Dawn.

Two paramedics in blue uniforms rush into the dining room holding backs with red crosses on them that underlined "Sunnydale Hospital" One of them rolled in a stretcher.

"Sir, please back up." The first paramedic says as he kneels by Dawn.

Spike nods, backing up and standing by Buffy with watching eyes. Buffy watches the paramedics check Dawn out and explain things to eachother. One paramedic walks to Buffy while the other places Dawn on the stretcher.

"Your sister is going to the hospital, care to ride along in the ambulence?" The paramedic asked Buffy.

"Yes, thank you." Buffy replied.

"Okay, let's go." The other paramedic walks out.

"Meet me at the hospital." Buffy says to Spike before running out to the ambulance and getting in.


	4. Live With Harmony 4

Buffy arrived at the Hospital in the ambulance with Dawn. The doors open by the paramedics and Buffy jumps out, watchinf them pull Dawn's stretcher out and rush it into the hospital. She quickly walked into the hospital and into the waiting room, pacing.  
Spike walked into the waiting room and looked around for Buffy. He saw he standing by a chair. He walked to her. 

"I'm here." He said as he looked at Buffy.

"Thank god." Buffy said, hugging Spike tightly.

Spike smiled and hugged back, resting his head on Buffy's. Buffy stood there, closing her eyes.

"Spike, you're still trying?" Xander said as he walked into the waiting room, "What does it take to see you won't get Buffy?"

Spike broke the hug between him and Buffy and growled in Xander's direction. Buffy looked to see Xander with Willow, Tara, and Anya.

"Now, what is going on?" Willow asked as she went to Buffy.

"Harmony came back to town tonight...She has Giles and hurt Dawn, so Dawn is in one of these rooms...I don't know where to look for Giles.." Buffy replied with a slight sigh.

"A locator spell?" Willow suggested, "As long as Tara helps me..."

"Can you do that?" Buffy asked.

Spike stood there with Xander,Tara,Anya staying quiet.

"Yes...We'll go now, but where to do it?" Willow asked.

"A bathroom." Anya smiles, "That's where me and Xander-."

Xander quickly put his hand over Anya's mouth with a smirk. Willow nods and looks to Tara. Tara takes Willow's hand and leads them out of the waiting room.

Tara walks Willow to a public bathroom and walked inside. She locked the door and looked at Willow. Willow nodded and sat down on the floor with Tara.

"Akram Edno Veol." Willow chanted, summoning a white cloth, jar of blood, and herb powder.

Willow took the cloth and folded it, laying it between her and Tara. Tara picked up the blood and poured it onto the white cloth in a David's Star symbol. Willow picked up the herb powder and nodded before sprinkling it in the middle of the star.

"Raka...Tatem...Naku.." Willow chanted with Tara as she put her hands on Tara's her eyes closing.

Tara kept chanting as Willow closed her eyes.

"Giles." Willow said, a vision of where Giles is running through her head, "A warehouse by the hardware store." Willow said again opening her eyes.

"Good job, Let's go tell Buffy." Tara smiled, and stood up, unlocking the door.

Willow stood, blinking and the stuff disappeared. She ran back to the waiting room with Tara and walked inside. Xander was sitting with Anya reading magazines as Spike talked to Buffy.

"Got it." Willow mentioned.

"Good." Buffy said looking up, "Where is he?"

"A warehouse beside the Hardware store." Tara replied.

"Alright." Buffy looked over to Spike.

Spike looks back to Buffy, blinking a bit as he watches her.

"Spike, you come with me to the Magic Box, get supplies, find Harmony, kill her." Buffy looks over to Willow,Anya,Tara, and Xander, "You stay here, keep an eye out for Dawn."

The gang nodded. Spike nodded as well. Buffy nodded too, then left the waiting room with Spike following behind.


	5. Live With Harmony 5

Buffy walked along the deserted streets of Sunnydale towards the Magic Shop with Spike. Spike kept quiet, his eyes ahead of him. Buffy had occasionally looked over to him, smiling a bit each time. The Magic Box was a magic shop that Giles and Anya owned. Most researching and Scoobie meetings were done there. Giles had gained the shop when the owner was murdered by a group of vampires. 

Buffy walked up to a small shop with large words "Magic Box" On the front. Spike nodded to her and walked inside the shop. Buffy followed, walking over to a wooden crate by a shelf, taken up my vials of Holy water and hellfire vials. She picks up two stakes and tossed one to Spike. Spike caught it in his hand then placed in his duster pocket.

"Pointy, good." He said with a smirk.

He walked to the shelf and picked up a holy water vial with a grin.

"Good to have it, Wouldn't want to drink it." He told himself, placing it in his pocket.

Buffy looked over to Spike then began walking to the Magic Box door. Spike nodded and followed her, walking past shelves. She left the shop and stood there, waiting for Spike. Spike left the shop after her, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hardware Store is right there, love." Spike confirmed, pointing across the street to a building with big red letters saying "Hardware Store."

"Alright." Buffy said, running to the building.

Spike ran with her at a good pace, smirking a bit. Buffy walks through a dark alley beside the Hardware store and stops to see a chain ed up door, leading into the wearhouse.

"Chains..How are we..."

Buffy slammed her foot up into the door, causing it to fly off the hinges and slam onto the ground.

"Nevermind." Spike said.

Buffy walked into the warehouse, the stake gripped tightly in the grasp of her hand. She looked around to see a few hanging lights, and a chair with a man tied to it.

"Giles!" She yelled, running over to him.

Giles sat, tied up to the chair. His head was bowed and his shirt was slashed with blood stains. Buffy placed her hand on his neck and felt a pulse, sighing in relief. Spike looked at the roped keeping Giles to the chair then looked around. He looked to see a wearhouse window and nodded, running to it while Buffy stayed with Giles. Spike slammed his hand into the warehouse window, breaking it with a a clash, the broke peices dropping to the warehouse floor.

He picked up a sharp, long glass piece and walked to Buffy, kneeling by the chair and began cutting the ropes. Giles lifts his head weakly.

"Buffy...this...trap.." Giles mumbled.

Buffy made out the words slowly then stood up, turning to see 5 vampires surrounding them. Spike finished cutting the ropes and dropped the glass, looking at his hand, the glash making a deep cut in his hand

"Bloody 'ell." He said then looked up to see the vampires.

Buffy gripped the stake in her hand then ran at the vampire on her left. She slammed her fist across its face, knocking it to the floor. The vampire quickly swept out its foot to Buffy's ankle. Buffy felt her ankle hit hard and knocked on her back. The vampire stood and ran at Buffy to pick her up. Buffy quickly, drove the stake into its chest, the vampire turning to dust as she flipped up to her feet.

Spike took his stake from his duster pocket and ran at a vampire on his left. He kicked it across the face with his body spinning. The vampire crashed to the floor, his back injured. Spike heard something behind him and quickly swept his hand with the stake backwards into a vampire's chest. The vampire turned to dust, the one of the floor getting up. The vampire knocked Spike up his nose then in his gut with a balled fist, Spike falling back.

Buffy grabbed the vampire to her side and slammed it to the one in front of her. She watched as the 2 vampires collided, knocking them down with them both in extreme pain. One of the vampire's lifted its foot and slammed it into Buffy's kneecap. Buffy winced and felt her leg give out, falling hard to the floor. The vampire crawled to Buffy and lifted its fist, bringing it down. Buffy quickly reacted, catching the fist then throwing the vampire off of her, flipping up again into fighting position.

Spike grabbed his vampire and slammed his knee up into it's midsection. The vampire bent over in pain. Spike brought up his fist, knocking the vampire down to the floor with a broken nose. Spike brung down his stake into the vampire's chest, watching it poof into dust. He ran to Buffy, getting one of the vampire's she had.

Buffy kicked her vampire with a roundhouse kick. She landed and watched the vampire's body hurl through the air with a spinning motion then hit the floor. She quickly brought down the stake into it's chest, watching more poofing.

Spike slammed his stake into the last remaining vampire's chest then bent over, his hands on his knees, exhausted. Suddenly, clapping comes from a dark corner. Spike and Buffy looked over to see the 2 dark forms of Harmony and Marius standing there


	6. Live With Harmony 6

"You fell into my trap!"Harmony giggled.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Harmony with anger.

"Harmony, I'm done with you, I am finishing you off, once and for all." Buffy growled as she talked.

Harmony was scared but tried not to show it, so she gave out a laugh.

"I can say the same for you, Buffy."

Spike and Marius stood there, exchanging evil looks back and forth to eachother.

"Be good to get rid of bleach boy here." Marius said with a smirk across his lips.

"Sod off will ya, Go play lapdog for, Harm'." Spike replied.

Marius got mad and snarled, running at Spike. The fight began.Spike grabbed Marius as he ran at him and flipped him, slamming him onto the floor on his back. Marius hit the floor hard, his eyes winced in pain. Spike walked to Marius, ready to pick him up. Marius quickly lifted his foot and crashed it into Spike's stomach. Spike stumbled back and coughed. Spike shook off the pain and picked up Marius. He slams his fist into Marius's nose, causing Marius to fall back. He lifted his foot and slammed it into Marius's chest area, watching Marius hit the wall and slide down it.

Buffy knocks her fist across Harmony's jawline. Harmony falls back, placing a hand on her jaw. Buffy runs and does a cartwheel kick, knocking Harmony in the face twice. Harmony stumbled back in pain but kept her balance. Harmony lashed her fist out at Buffy's face. Buffy caught Harmony's hand in hers then knocked her knee into Harmony's stomach. Harmony fell to the floor, in pain from the intense slayer strength blows.

Spike grabbed the holy water vial from his pocket and pulled the cork out. Marius quickly kicked Spike's hand when he noticed the vial. Spike kept grip on the vial, drops falling out and hitting the wound on Spike's hand. Spike screamed out in agony and pain, feeling the wound burn. He turned the scream into a growl then slammed his hand with the holy water at Marius. Spike watched as the vial of holy water entered Marius' mouth and dumped in. Marius screamed then his body turned to ash.

Buffy grabbed her stake, ready to send it into Harmony's chest. Giles fell out of the chair, hitting the ground with a thud. Buffy turned to see Giles on the floor and ran to him.

"Giles!" She shouted.

Harmony saw this as her chance to escape and ran from the warehouse. Spike ran to Buffy, his eyes on Giles. Buffy picks Giles up and places him over her shoulder, using slayer strength to hold him.

"We need to get him to a Hospital." Buffy exclaimed.

"I'll get a car." Spike said, running out of the warehouse.  
Buffy held Giles on her shoulder and walked outside slowly, Giles heavy to carry. Spike pulled up with a car.

"Get in." He said.

Buffy looked at the car and didn't bother to ask where he got it. She placed Giles in the back seat then ran to the other side, jumping into the passenger seat. Spike quickly sped off towards the hospital. 


	7. Live With Harmony 7

Buffy kept her eyes on Giles. Giles layed unconcious in the back seat, his body in bad pain. Spike drove as fast as could to the hospital, he hit the breaks, stpping in front of the hospital. Buffy jumped out of the car and picked Giles up and layed him on her shoulder as Spike pulled the car key from the ignition and jumped out. Buffy ran into the hospital with Giles hanging over her shoulder. Spike quickly ran to the front desk and explain the situation to a nurse.

"Doctors!" The nurse yelled and 3 came running.

The nurse pointed at Buffy and the doctors ran to her, grabbing Giles and putting him on a hospital stretcher. The rushed him back into the E.R. immediately. The nurse noticed Spike's bloody hand.

"Well, sir, We should get this fixed up." She mentioned.

"No.." Spike shook his head.

The nurse grabbed Spike and dragged him to a hospital room to fix his hand up.

"Blood 'ell." Spike bellowed while being dragged away.

Buffy walked to the waiting room. She paused then stepped inside the waiting room, seeing Xander flipping through a magazine and Tara and Willow talking. Xander hears a door shut and looks up to see Buffy. He dropped the magazine on the table and stood up, looking at her.

"Is he.." Xander paused.

"Alive, yes, badly beaten." Buffy replied with a slight nod.

Tara and Willow sat there, watching Xander and Buffy with slight relief.

"Harmony got away,though." Buffy said with a sigh.

Willow nodded. Spike walked into the waiting room, his hurt hand banaged up. "Dawn...?" Buffy asked.

"You can go visit her, the doctor came and said she was doing fine, Will, Tara, and me already went to see her, she is in room 183." Xander responded.

Buffy nodded then turned and walked to the door.

"Can I go with you to see, nibblet?" Spike asked.

Buffy turned back to Spike then left the waiting room, Spike walking out after her. Buffy walked down the hall way, looking door from door "181...182...183." Buffy said and turned to the door with Spike. She pushed the door open lightly and walked inside to see Dawn watching T.V. in the hospital bed.

"Dawnie." Buffy said lightly, staring at her sister. "Giles is he okay!" Dawn asked, sitting up.

"Hello, little bit." Spike said sarcastically.

"We found him, he should be fine." Buffy said to calm Dawn down.

Spike took a cigarette from his pocket then took out his lighter ready to light it. He paused to see a sign on the wall that said, "NO SMOKING." "Bollocks, Can't a bloke get a smoke around this place?" Spike sighed, placing the cigarette and lighter back in his duster pocket.

Tara walked into the hospital room.

"Buffy, a doctor would like to see you." She said lightly.

"Stay with Dawn." Buffy said, looking over at Spike.

Spike nodded then walked to Dawn's bedside to see what she was watching on T.V. Buffy walked passed Tara and out the room to see a bald doctor.

"Buffy Summers?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Buffy replied, shaking the doctors hand.

"Hello, I am Dr. Mote. I have been taking care of.." He paused and looked as his clip board, "Rupert Giles, He should be ready to go with your sister tomorrow." Buffy nodded and sighed with relief.

"Alright, I got another patient, nice meeting you." Dr Wilson said before walking back down the hall.  
Buffy turned and walked back into Dawn's hospital room.

"What did they say?" Dawn asked when Buffy re entered the room.

"He should be ready to go with you tomorrow." Buffy replied.

"I need a nap." Spike yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Wouldn't we all?" Xander asked, walking into the hospital room with Willow and Anya behind him.

Buffy smiled.


	8. Epilogue

The next morning, The Scoobie gang returned to the trashed Summer's house with Dawn and Giles. Buffy sent Dawn up to her room for rest then layed Giles on the couch. "How will I fix all this?" Buffy sighed, looking at her trashed house.

Willow and Tara walked into the room and smiled at Buffy.

"You don't have to." Tara grinned.

Buffy arched a brow at Tara and Willow.

Tara puts her hand down and clasps Willow's, saying an incantation with her,  
"Asi repario to escular tien." A flash of light went through out the room and everything was fixed and put back where it was before the chaos.

"Thank you." Buffy smiled, hugging Tara and Willow.

"Don't thank us, we were just working the mojo, Giles gave us the spell." Willow said.

Buffy turned and looked at Giles on the couch. He was tucked under a blanket and his eyes were closed. She returned her gaze to Willow and Tara.

"Where are Anya, Xander, and Spike?" She asked.

"Spike went upstairs and is laying in Dawn's floor, and Xander and Anya went home." Willow responded.

"Let's go to sleep, sweetie." Willow said, looking to Tara.

Tara nodded and took Willow's hand, walking them up the stairs. Buffy sat down on the coffee table by Giles and looked at him.

"Open up your eyes, you big faker." She grinned.

Giles opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why did you give them the spell?" Buffy asked.

"You saved my life, Buffy."

"It's my job, saving gal." Buffy grinned.


End file.
